Frog Prince
by kbunny10
Summary: Beast Boy insults one of Raven's favorite Fairy Tales which results in the two of them making a bet where Raven takes away Beast Boy's powers for 24 hours. Can he manage to change back into a human before his 24 hours are up? Find out! Implied BBRae. T cause that's just how I roll. *puts on sunglasses*


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just mah oc Nix.

* * *

It was a nice quiet day in Titans Tower…well quiet as it can get. Cyborg was working on "his baby", Robin was training, Starfire was feeding Silkie, Raven was around; the only room where there was really any noise, a lot of noise to be precise, was the common room. Beast Boy and the newest addition to the team, Nix, had been playing video games.

"Beast Boy, get your foot out of my face!" The brunette hydrokinetic yelled.

"No Nix, you get your face out of my foot!" The green changeling yelled back at her.

"Oh yeah, my face definitely attacked your foot after I beat you at Mortal Kombat for like the 157th time this week. I'm sooooo jealous of your losing streak."

The two continued to fight until Nixie fell off the couch. She quickly turned around to glare at Beast Boy, but after a few seconds of glaring the two burst into laughter.

"It's good to have you around Nix." Beast Boy said in between laughs. "It's nice to have an opponent who actually tries to play the game when Cy's off fixing his car, at car shows, or visiting the Titans East." His comment was mostly aimed at their gray skinned friend who had just walked into the room and was currently making some tea for herself in the kitchen.

"Once again Beast Boy, just because you glued the controller to my hands doesn't mean I actually wanted to play." Raven replied in her usual monotone voice.

Before beast boy could respond, Starfire floated into the room. "Friend Beast Boy, Robin wishes to speak to you about one of the destroyed pieces of equipment."

Beast Boy let out a quick "Eeep!" and ran out of the common room. "Beast Boy! The training room's the other way!" Nix called after him.

"Don't bother Nix, he's probably trying to avoid talking to Robin at all costs." Raven said before seating herself on the couch.

Nix watched from the floor as Raven pulled out a book and began to read. "Whatcha readin'?"

"The Frog Prince." Raven simply stated.

"Oh! That's one of my favorites. Would you mind reading it out loud?" Nix asked. "Oh yes friend Raven, please read us the story of this Prince Frog!" Starfire cheered as she too seated herself on the couch.

Raven sighed, "Fine, but just this once." Nix smiled and got into her story position, basically she dangled her legs over the top of the couch and let her head hang from where her legs should actually be.

* * *

Some time passed and Beast Boy came back into the common room, certain that he was safe from Robin's wrath at this point. "Hey Girls whatcha read-The Frog Prince?" Beast Boy practically screamed when he saw the book Raven was reading.

"Yeah…is there a problem with that?" Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"I have some issues with the story of the Frog Prince." Beast Boy said.

"What kind of issues?" Nix asked from her upside down position on the couch.

"Well for one the prince was a frog and he couldn't change back unless he was kissed by a princess. I've been changing back and forth between the form of a frog and a boy for years without the aid of a princess. I am a strong independent green man, who don't need no woman."

"So…what you're saying is, you are a strong independent green man, who needs a woman in his life, and uses bad grammar?" Raven cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I believe that is what you would call the burn?" Starfire asked Nix quietly.

"Sure is!" Nix said and proceeded to fist bump Starfire.

"Hey, don't put words in my mouth." Beast Boy complained.

"I wasn't, I was simply correcting your grammar. And besides, the prince in the story doesn't have powers like you do; he doesn't have the ability to change into any animal whenever he wants."

"Pffft, if I was in his position, even without powers, I could change back into a human through the sheer magic of will power." Beast Boy said crossing his arms.

"Wanna bet?" Raven asked.

"How would we make a bet on this? I _have_ powers."

"Star could you-" Raven looked at Starfire staring at her eagerly then shook her head. "Nix could you-" She looked at Nix staring at her just as eagerly. Raven shook her head and stood up. "Never mind." She fazed through the floor and then came back a few seconds later with a book from her room. She didn't even want to _think_ about what would happen if she had sent those two into her room. "Okay Beast Boy, see this book?" Beast Boy nodded. "In this book there is an incantation to take away someone's powers for a time period of 24 hours, the bet is you turn into a frog and I use this incantation, then use another one so you can at least talk, you then have 24 hours to try and turn back into a human on your own will, or…"

"Or?" Beast Boy asked.

"Or, if you're willing to give up come to me and I'll turn you back into a human before the 24 hours are up. If you change back on your own you win, if I turn you back before the 24 hours are up I win, and if the 24 hours run out before you turn back it's a draw. So, do we have a bet?"

"You're on!" Beast Boy said before he transformed into a frog. Raven smirked and recited the spell and then the second one so that Beast Boy could talk.

"BB, can you talk?" Nix asked when the spells were done.

"I dunno let's see…oh hey I can talk!" Frog Beast Boy said.

"It is most strange to see Beast Boy talking while in the form of a frog." Starfire commented.

"Well I'm gonna go back to my room and read, come get me if you get tired of being a frog." Raven said as she walked out of the common room. "Oh one more thing, if you lose, you have to leave me alone for an entire week." Raven added in.

"Okay but if you lose, you have to laugh at every joke I make for an entire week, no matter how corny the joke is." Frog Beast Boy called after her.

* * *

Frog Beast Boy tried to turn back into a human for two hours straight. Starfire and Nix got so bored that they were both passed out on the couch right now. "Gahh, this is impossible!" He shouted. "This sucks, I have to turn back before the 24 hours are up…well 22 hours now. Nix, Star, you guys awake?"

He jumped up on the couch and tried to move Nix's leg, the only response that got him was her crossing her right leg over her left leg and mumbled something along the lines of "Not now Kade, I'm trying to get the water to move over to me on its own sheer will." _'She must be dreaming about when she was a kid.'_ He thought.

He hopped across Nix and over to Starfire. "Star, you awake?" He asked while nudging her arm. The only response he got from Starfire was another mumble along the lines of "Sister do not torment the Flarnops, they anger easily and it is not a good example to set for our brother." _'Ooookay, they're both dreaming about their childhood.'_

Beast Boy hopped off the couch and out of the common room. After about 20 minutes he made it to the garage. "Uh Cy, a little help." Cyborg looked down at Frog Beast Boy, clearly very confused.

"Uh BB mind explaining why you're a frog…and why you can talk?"

Beast Boy sighed. "I insulted 'The Frog Prince' and Raven got mad, so we made a bet where she takes away my powers for 24 hours and I have to try to change back into a human on my own. I've tried everything! From pure concentration, to doing random things I do as a human, to eating some of the weird foods Star makes." Cyborg looked confused at the last example. "Dude, you see what she puts in those recipes? They gotta have some magical properties. Point is, the two people who were helping me are now asleep. Do you have anything that can help?"

Cyborg thought for a few seconds. "C'mon, let's go hook you up to the computer in the med bay; I might be able to figure out something from there."

* * *

Another 2 hours passed. _'19 hours and 40 minutes to go.'_ Beast Boy thought. "Well BB, there's nothing I can do. Computer says that as of right now you only have the DNA of a Frog, not much I can do about that."

Beast Boy sighed in frustration. "Now what am I gonna do?"

"Well Raven's the one who did the spell right? Maybe get a hint from her?"

"I can't do that, then I'll lose the bet…I'll think of something. Thanks for trying to help Cy." Beast Boy said before hopping off.

Now he was headed to the training room to see if Robin could help. He passed the common room on the way and noticed that Starfire and Nix were now awake; he only caught a bit of their conversation. "I mean it's kinda weird, like where does his spleen go when he's a rat? Rats don't have spleens!" He heard Nix rant. _'You do not want to know Nix, you do NOT want to know.'_ He thought as he kept hopping.

45 minutes after that he finally found Robin, who had not been in the training room as Beast Boy suspected. "Robin, I need your help."

* * *

Robin's ideas included multiple training techniques that were usually used to help Beast Boy transform faster, none of which worked now.

He was running out of ideas, an out of time, fast. Robin's ideas lasted for 3 hours leaving Beast Boy with exactly 15 hours and 55 minutes. By the time he made it back to the common room he had only 14 hours left.

"Oh hey, BB's back." Nix said looking up from the Tamaranian food Starfire was having her try. "I see the transforming thing isn't going well huh?"

Beast Boy hopped up onto the table looking utterly defeated. "No, it's not going well at all. I don't know what to do."

"Well," Nix started "I could always encase you in a bubble of water and boil you." Beast Boy looked at her like she was insane. "Remember the incident with Control Freak's remote? How just before that I put you in that ball of water? With the exception of the part where we walked into the common room, every time I boiled the water you would randomly switch between animals then go back to the form of a human."

"That sounds crazy…not crazy enough to work, just crazy…but I'm desperate."

They went through Nix's plan, but that failed too. "You know BB, maybe you need to focus more on the plot of the story."

"What?"

Nix sighed, "The Frog Prince, the whole point is that the prince can't turn back into a prince until he's kissed by a princess, so maybe-"

"Are you telling me to kiss Star?" Beast Boy interrupted. Starfire dropped the bowl she had just pulled out of the dishwasher, causing it to break.

Nix shook her head, "No why would I…Starfire's a princess? Regardless, that's not what I meant." Beast Boy looked puzzled. "I'm telling you to kiss Raven."

"K-kiss R-Raven? Are you insane?" Beast Boy practically screamed.

"Don't pretend you don't want to, remember another interpretation of the story involves true love and blah and don't pretend you don't love her, so just go do it."

Beast Boy sat there thinking for a while, but seeing as he really had no options left, it was his best bet. "Alright, I'll do it." He said hopping off the table and out of the common room.

"Um…friend Nix, is there not also an interpretation where the princess must throw the frog at a wall, as well as an interpretation where the princess must behead the frog? Wouldn't friend Raven be displeased with this course of action and go through with one of those?"

"That is a risk I am willing to take." Nix said as she watched Frog Beast Boy hop out of the room and down the hallway.

* * *

Getting into Raven's room wasn't much of a problem, Beast Boy had broken it about a week ago and the team had yet to fix it, the door now closed only until there was about a 4 inch gap between the door and the wall.

Eventually he made it onto Raven's bed, where she sat reading a book.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing here? Giving up so soon? You still have about 13 hours left." Raven said upon realizing the new occupant of her bed.

"Oh, I'm not giving up, sure I've gone through almost every plan anyone could think of, but I'm not giving up."

"Then what are you doing here?"

Frog Beast Boy smirked and jumped into Raven's hands. "I have a secret for you; can you lift me up closer to your face?"

Raven stared at the frog in her hands, that was a really weird request seeing as no one was around to hear what he had to say anyways, but on the other hand she had turned him into a frog…maybe doing him a kindness wouldn't be a bad idea.

When Frog Beast Boy was close enough to Raven's face he smirked. _'Bingo.'_ He thought. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. Suddenly smoke filled the room and when the smoke cleared Beast Boy wasn't a frog anymore, he was his normal human self…well as normal as Beast Boy can get; green skin, fang, pointy elf like ears.

"Woot!" He shouted as he jumped off the bed and threw his hands in the air. "I win; sheer will power baby!"

Raven sat there for a few seconds, just trying to process what had happened. "Hey, that's not sheer will power; you did the exact thing you said you didn't need to do in order to transform!"

"Um I _think_ I just used _sheer will power_ to kiss you so that I could turn back into a human." He smirked.

"Okay yeah sure, but you _kissed_ me, you kissed _me_! You kissed someone of the female persuasion in order to transform, which is exactly what you said you didn't need to do!"

"Um excuse me, but I think the rule was 'If I change back on my own, then I win'!" Beast Boy said, now doing a ridiculous happy dance at the "Amazing" thing he had managed.

"But you didn't change back on your own, you came to _me_ and you changed back because you _kissed_ me! That means I changed you back, which means I win."

"Wrong!" A voice from the hallway called. The two looked up to see Nix and Starfire entering the room. "The rules were, and I quote 'If Beast Boy changes back on his own he wins, if Raven changes Beast Boy back on her own she wins, if Beast Boy changes back on default when the 24 hours are up it's a draw,' none of these rules came into play, because we never reached 24 hours, _but_ Raven _and_ Beast Boy are the reason Beast Boy changed back." Nix pointed out.

"Which makes this the draw!" Starfire added in.

"Have fun both losing the bet you guys!" Nix said as she and Starfire skipped merrily out of the room.

Raven and Beast Boy sat there in silence for a while. "So…" Beast boy started. "Do you still want me to stay away from you for a whole week?"

"Not really no…" Raven replied. "Still want me to laugh at all your jokes for a week?"

Beast Boy thought for a bit, "Nah…the whole reason I tell the jokes is to get a genuine laugh out of you, forcing you to laugh for a week straight is kind of cheating."

The two were silent for a bit until Beast Boy spoke up again. "Hey Raven?"

"Yeah Beast Boy?"

"We kissed…can we do that again sometime when I'm not a frog?"

Raven smirked, "Maybe." Beast Boy looked over at the pale skinned girl and smiled. "Good."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, please R&R :3


End file.
